Royal Showdown
by RoyalKnightX
Summary: Ever wonder where the Gallantmon at the Autumn Leaf Fair was when the Royal Knights were demolishing the Digital World? Well, he wasn't running away, that's for sure. Set in Frontier after Lucemon is revived. Read and Review!


Ok, so, if anyone has seen my profile recently, I said I was going to get a bit farther into Alpha-Gain-Force before doing anything else. Well, I lied. This idea just popped into my head, and I just couldn't wait.

Summary: During the Royal Knights' quest to destroy the Digital World, there were many who stood against them besides the Warriors. This resistance was led by Zanbamon, who was later destroyed in battle, along with the last of his forces. But there is one Digimon who still fights against Lucemon's corrupted minions. A Digimon who seeks to redeem the title of "Royal Knight" by defeating his former comrades. A Digimon by the name of Gallantmon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Royal Showdown**

"This is horrible..." said Gallantmon as he flew over the area where the Autumn Leaf Fair had once been. All that was left now were a few train tracks.

"Indeed," said Grani, his loyal companion. "However, I believe most of the citizens were evacuated by the Warriors."

"That may be," said Gallantmon, "but all that is left of the Digital World now is its moons. There is…no possible way that they are safe."

"Then you must find the ones responsible, correct?" said Grani.

"Yes," said Gallantmon. "I WILL find my former comrades, and I will show them no mercy. I had hoped they would repent by now, but Lucemon's grip on them is too strong. Besides, I made an oath to the Digimon of the Autumn Leaf Fair. I failed to protect them, but I CAN give them another chance if I defeat Dynasmon and Crusadermon. I can allow them to be reborn in the new Digital World."

"Then let us go," said Grani, "and find them. I will follow you to the end."

"I know you will, old friend," said Gallantmon. "And I am grateful. There is… a good chance that even if we vanquish them, we, too, may be deleted. I may be a Royal Knight, but so are they."

"And that makes them all the more dangerous," said Grani. "So let's go."

"Right," said Gallantmon. "Full Speed towards the Royal Knights! Towards our final battle!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Crusadermon."

"Yes, Dynasmon?" said the pink knight.

"I sense… something approaching us," said Dynasmon.

"Oh?" said Crusadermon, amused. "Well, with the brats on the moons, it must be a resistance fighter."

"But we destroyed them all when we finished off that Zanbamon," said Dynasmon.

"Well, you never know," said Crusadermon as she drifted over towards Dynasmon so they could hear each other better. "I mean, there's bound to be a few left. Maybe just a rookie that didn't fall to the center of the Digital World when its sector was scanned. You know, because it could fly or something."

"I suppose," said Dynasmon, sighing. "But I almost hope it's someone with enough power to not be deleted in one shot. I'm getting bored with the brats on the moon."

"Well, we could amuse ourselves with this worm for a while," said Crusadermon, "You know, let him think he has a chance and then crush him slowly."

"Whatever," said Dynasmon as he raised his palm towards their approaching foe, who could now be seen as a small speck in the distance. "I'm giving him a warning shot. If he doesn't survive this, he's not worth our time."

"Oh, fine," said Crusadermon.

"**DRAGON THROWER!!!"**

The large blast of energy flew across the sky and hit its target dead on. The result was a large explosion that would have taken away much of the forest below if it had still been there.

"There," said Dynasmon. "He was too weak even to toy wi…"

"**LIGHTNING JOUST!!!**"

Another beam of energy rocketed out of the smoke left by the blast and nailed Dynasmon in the face, causing another explosion and sending Dynasmon flying backwards.

"Th-That attack…" stammered Crusadermon, "I-it couldn't be…"

"Oh, but it is, Crusadermon!" called Gallantmon as he emerged from the smoke of the first blast, unscathed. "And it's time you picked on someone your own size!"

"Why, Gallantmon," said Crusadermon, "you are outnumbered. There are two of us, and you are alone. Surely you remember teaching us to ALWAYS work in pairs."

"What makes you think I'm alone?" said Gallantmon.

"**YUGGOTH BLASTER!!!"**

Suddenly, what appeared to be three orbs connected by small bolts of lightning spun down and slammed into Crusadermon, causing yet another small blast and sending her flying straight downwards. Unfortunately, she was caught by a recovering Dynasmon as they both rose back into the air to face Gallantmon.

"Blast… I forgot about your pet," said Crusadermon. The other two knights ignored her as Dynasmon began to speak.

"Gallantmon," said the bat-winged knight, "Why? You are our comrade, a Royal Knight. We can put in a good word for you with our master. You can rule the human world with us."

"You are a fool, Dynasmon," said Gallantmon, "if you think I would EVER serve Lucemon."

"But Gallantmon…" began Crusadermon, but Gallantmon cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it!" yelled Gallantmon. "The two of you are a disgrace to the Royal Knights! We fought along side the Legendary Warriors to DEFEAT Lucemon! Not to serve him! Have you forgotten the sacrifices of our comrades!? How Omnimon took the blow that would have killed the Warrior of Fire? How our leader, Alphamon, sacrificed himself to give the Warriors one final shot!? How the Veemon Brothers died to save the two of you!? How…"

But this time, Gallantmon was the one cut off.

"No, Gallantmon," yelled Dynasmon, "WE don't want to hear it!"

"Yes," said Crusadermon, "If you oppose our master, then we will show you no mercy, even if you used to be a Royal Knight!"

"Used to be!?" said Gallantmon, "I AM a Royal Knight. You two are just traitors. And now, I bring Judgement! Prepare yourselves for the final battle!" At his words, Grani came dashing out of the clouds and began flying circles around Crusadermon to distract her. Meanwhile, Gallantmon pointed his lance towards Dynasmon and charged. As he came in for a thrust, Dynasmon ducked and came back up for a punch, but Gallantmon was ready. Gallantmon raised his shield a split second before Dynasmon's fist made contact with his face.

"You forget who trained you, Dynasmon," said Gallantmon as energy began to gather in his shield.

"Wh-What!?"

"**SHIELD OF THE JUST!!!"**

Dynasmon was completely overcome by the power of Gallantmon's attack and was sent flying even farther than the first time.

"D-Dynasmon!" called Crusadermon as she continued to avoid Grani.

"Don't worry, you're next!" yelled Gallantmon as he raised his lance once again and charged towards the pink knight. As he approached, the lance's tip began to glow.

"**LIGHTNING JOUST!!!**"

Crusadermon had seen what had happened to Dynasmon. When she dodged, she didn't go back in for melee, but held back.

"You missed!" taunted the indifferent warrior.

"I wasn't planning to hit you," said Gallantmon calmly. "He was."

"What?"

"**YUGGOTH BLASTER!!!"**

"Argh!" cried Crusadermon as she was hit in the exact same spot as before.

"VERMIN!" she yelled at Grani, "You're a nuisance, leave us!"

"**FIST OF…**

"No!" called Gallantmon as he flew towards Grani. But he just wasn't fast enough.

…**ATHENA!!!"**

Crusadermon's attack struck its target dead-center. Grani was fast, but he couldn't get away from a Royal Knight. He was sent rocketing through the air and his fractal code was starting to show.

"Grani!" yelled Gallantmon as he flew as fast as he could toward his fallen friend.

"Never let your guard down in battle!" called Dynasmon. "Isn't that what you taught us, Gallantmon?"

"What!?" said Gallantmon as he turned around. What he saw was a gigantic, pure white dragon.

"**BREATH OF WYVERN!!!**"

Dynasmon's attack hit before Gallantmon could raise his shield. The result was the biggest explosion yet. Parts of Gallantmon's armor were shattered, his lance was gone, and his fractal code was beginning to show as well. He was sent flying back in the direction Grani had gone and fell down to the depths below.

"So long, Gallantmon," said Dynasmon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gallantmon…" said a voice.

"Gr-Grani?" said Gallantmon as he struggled to maintain consciousness. "I-Is that you, old friend?"

"Indeed, Gallantmon."

"But… Crusadermon…"

"Hit me. Exposed my Fractal Code."

"So why…"

"Do you want another chance to defeat your former comrades, Gallantmon?"

"What?"

"Do you want another chance?"

"Y-Yes, but…"

"Then I will give you my power."

"But that will destroy you!"

"Gallantmon, you know I will be gone in a few moments regardless. You will be gone, as well."

"But…"

"You made a promise, remember? To give the citizens of the Autumn Leaf Fair… no, to give the entire Digital World another chance."

"That's right, but…"

"Then I will make sure you keep that promise. My power is yours, old friend."

"Grani… thank you."

----------------------------------------------------------

"So, shall we report to Lord Lucemon?" said Dynasmon.

"Yes, he will want to know why we are late," said Crusadermon as she looked to the moons in the sky. "It's already night time. Let's go."

"YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE, TRAITORS!!!"

Lucemon's Knights turned around, startled, and a giant beam of crimson light rose from the dark depths below them. It shone brightly for a few seconds before dieing out to reveal a crimson knight with ten shining angel wings, a sword made of pure white energy, and a double-sided spear made of the same glowing substance.

"Impossible!" yelled Dynasmon, "I destroyed you just moments ago!"

"Dynasmon, as a former Guardian of the Digital World, you should know that ANYTHING is possible!" yelled the angelic knight. "So allow me to reintroduce myself! My name is Gallantmon, Crimson Mode! Defender of the Digital World! Now, prepare to face my light!"

"So you grew wings," said Crusadermon. "So what. You could already fly. Oh, let me guess, this was a final gift from your pet. How moving. I guess that means you should thank me for finishing him!"

Crusadermon didn't have the time to laugh at her own cruel joke. Gallantmon made sure of that. He dashed in front of her so fast neither Dynasmon nor Crusadermon even saw him move.

"I think you're right, Crusadermon! Thanks ARE in order!"

"**FINAL JUSTICE!!!"**

Gallantmon threw his spear at Crusadermon at point blank range, scoring a direct hit on her stomach. On contact, the spear exploded in a magnificent light that blinded Dynasmon and sent Crusadermon plummeting down to the darkness below them.

"Crusadermon!" yelled Dynasmon as he struggled to see.

"Oh, don't worry, you're next!" yelled Gallantmon as he appeared directly in front of the bat-winged knight with his sword in the air.

"**INVINCIBLE SWORD!!!"**

Dynasmon rocketed down even faster than Crusadermon. The former defenders of justice hadn't stood a chance. Now, Gallantmon just floated in place.

"Dynasmon, Crusadermon… I am sorry," said the crimson angel as he thought out loud. "You were under Lucemon's control. There was…no other way. When this world is restored, I swear that you, too, will have a second chance back at Primary Village."

"You have to beat me, first," said a cold voice behind Gallantmon.

"What!?"

"**GRAND CROSS!!!"**

Lucemon had appeared and attacked at point blank range from behind, causing Gallantmon's wings to be all but torn off and shattering his armor. His fractal code was in view once again. As he fell, he saw the other two knights rising from the darkness they had fallen into. Lucemon had patched their armor, but they were still clearly injured. Then, Lucemon began to scan his fractal code, and he could feel his body start to disintegrate.

"_I…have failed…"_

He opened his eyes. His legs and most of his lower arms were gone, absorbed by Lucemon.

"_I…broke my promise…to the Digital World…and to Grani…"_

His upper arms and chest were starting to disappear. He looked at Lucemon, who wasn't even paying attention to him as he consumed his data. He was too busy giving orders to the knights. Then he saw the moon, and saw a brief flash of light.

"_But hope is not lost. I failed to defeat my former allies, but they will succeed! You may think you've won, Lucemon, but the battle has only just begun! There's a reason those kids came to the Digital World!_ _They are the reincarnations of the Legendary Warriors, the heroes that defeated you! I trust my duty to them! They will give this world a second chance! They are the Digidestined, and they will be our saviors!"_

And with that, Gallantmon, the brave defender of the Digital World, was no more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? What do you think? I was aiming to explain just where in the world the Gallantmon at the Autumn Leaf Fair went, and show why the Royal Knights were weaker in their final battle. Imagine fighting EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon after having the snot beaten out of you by Gallantmon Crimson Mode!

Also, a veeeeeeeery late thank you to those who reviewed "Oh, You Like Ripping Holes in the Sky, Too?" and the first chapter of Alpha-Gain-Force. I'm working on the second chapter next, by the way!


End file.
